


Pecar ou não pecar?

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: O apocalipse foi impedido, de fato. Tudo estava bem pela primeira vez em muito tempo na vida de um certo anjo e um demônio mas como será que foi a experiencia de ambos como colegas de quarto?fanfic fofinha e curta





	Pecar ou não pecar?

3004\. Quando tudo está perdido e tudo está feito, vocês devem escolher sabiamente seus rostos, pois logo estarão brincando com fogo.

"Oque será que Agnes quis dizer com isso, Crowley querido?"

Ambos, anjo e demônio estavam sentados confortavelmente no sofá preto no apartamento do demônio, bebendo algumas garrafas antigas de vinho

"Eu sei lá anjo. Pode ser que tenhamos que ficar na encolha por um tempo, sabe, por trás dos bastidores e na encolha."

"Talvez você tenha razão. Será melhor que nós fiquemos um tempo fora do radar do céu e lá debaixo", bebi mais um gole de vinho direto do gargalo.

"Disse tudo, anjo. Pra onde você quer ir? Podemos ficar um tempo em Paris e comer alguns crepes".

Sorri contente "Esta tentando me levar a tentação, meu querido Crowley? Acho que esta conseguindo. Acho uma esplendida ideia. Fazem tantos anos que não vamos a Paris", disse sonhadoramente.

"Sim, sim. Desde a guilhotina né? Época horrível para se visitar Paris."

Meu sorriso sumiu quando pensei numa outra possibilidade "Mas Crowley, e se não for só isso? Seria fácil demais nossos lados...er antigos lados nos deixarem sair impunes. Principalmente o céu, não pode ser tão fácil" 

Crowley me olhou atentamente "Oque você esta pensando, anjo?"

Estremeci com a ideia "E se eles vierem atras de nós? E se dessa vez não for só para nos repreender ou nos der papelada? Crowley temos que nos precaver, e se vierem atras de nós dois? A unica coisa que poderia te destruí definitivamente seria água benta e a mim..."

"Fogo do inferno. Anjo, você não pensa mesmo que...eles não fariam. Nem Gabriel com toda aquele ego e pompa poderia considerar destruir um anjo. Não fizeram isso com Lucífer, não fariam com você". 

"Ah meu querido, ambos os lados estavam furiosos, e por mais que me doa imaginar isso eu não duvido mais da capacidade dos anjos de fazer coisas ruins", disse tristemente lembrando do soco que Uriel havia me dado não muito tempo atras."

Crowley se levantou rapidamente "Então vamos agilizar nossos planos. Vamos fazer as malas agora e sair logo em seguida. Ah, eu posso modificar algumas roupas minhas para ficarem a seu gosto ou então compramos novas quando chegarmos a seja lá onde vamos estar indo".

Me levantei calmamente e parei de frente a Crowley, segurando em seus ombros "Crowley, meu querido, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é impossível fugir deles. Precisamos pensar em outra solução".

"Anjo, não podemos nós dois lutar contra as hordas que eles vão enviar atras de nós, a não ser que...", Crowley então ficou estático.

"Oque você esta pensando, querido?"

Crowley então começou a andar pela sala "É tão logico, quando se pensa nisso. Agnes é uma gênia", vendo que eu ainda não havia pego a linha de raciocínio dele, Crowley continuou "Agnes disse: 'vocês devem escolher sabiamente seus rostos, pois logo estarão brincando com fogo.'. E se realmente ela quis dizer literalmente para fazermos isso? E se nós trocarmos nossa aparência? Eu viro você e você vira eu? Você seria imune ao fogo infernal e eu a água benta."

Enfim percebi o quão genial era a ideia. Obrigado Agnes "Você esta certíssimo, querido. Como não pensamos nisso antes? Que burrice a minha não perceber isso."   
"Não foi burrice de ninguém, só ficamos preocupados demais pra pensar no obvio. Vamos ficar bem, anjo."

"Sim, ficaremos. E quando faremos isso?"

"Que tal agora? afinal não sabemos quando eles podem vir atrás de nós. Melhor prevenir do que remediar".

"Sim, então faremos isso".

Crowley então estendeu suas mãos para mim e exitantemente segurei nas suas. Ao contrario do que eu sempre imaginei com Crowley sendo a serpente do Eden, as mãos deles eram quente e muito agradáveis e macias. 

Fechei meus olhos e mentalizei a mudança. Os cachos ruivos, o corpo esguio, os olhos serpentinos. Quando abri meus olhos eu olhava para mim mesmo, olhei cada detalhe. Do cabelo encaracolado e olhos azuis até minhas mão gordinhas e macias.

"Isso é tão estranho. Eu nunca tinha feito uma mudança total." estranho ouvir minhas palavras saindo com a voz de Crowley.

"Sério? Você se acostuma, anjo. Pelo menos você não teve que virar uma mulher", Crowley disse sorrindo.

Sorri levemente "Sim, de fato. Agora devemos trocar nossas roupas?"

"Sim, pijamas são uma ideia maravilhosa", Crowley me imitou sorrindo.

Crowley então ainda segurando uma das minha mãos me levou até seu quarto onde me guiou até sua cômoda de onde tirou um pijama creme.

"Achei que você fosse gostar, não é seu camisolão de costume mas..."

Sorri pelo gesto "Esta ótimo para mim. É perfeito."

Crowley sorriu e foi para o banheiro trocar de roupa, me deixando sozinho no quarto.

Levantei a roupa para olhar melhor para ela. Realmente é um belo pijama mesmo eu não sendo oque eu estava acostumado a usar e feito com um tecido realmente adorável.

Oh céus, eu vou ter que ficar pelado para trocar de roupa. Eu vou ter que ver Crowley pelado. Eu vou ter que ver e tocar o corpo do meu melhor amigo.

"Oh não não não, tem que ter um jeito de fazer isso sem olhar..."

Oh céus. Isso vai ter que ser rápido. Que nem tirar band-aid.

Quase arrebentei os botões da blusa na minha pressa de tira-la sem nenhuma espiada e logo coloquei a blusa do pijama.

Comecei a abotoar os botões rapidamente enquanto andava pelo quarto, o tempo todo olhando para frente até que parei em frente ao espelho com a a camisa aberta. Não foi culpa minha, meus olhos simplesmente foram sozinhos para o meu...peito do Crowley e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar..

Por Deus, ele é tão...em forma e sexy e...oque é que eu estou pensando? Ele é meu melhor amigo, eu não deveria estar invadindo a privacidade dele assim.

Desviei o olhar do espelho com muito esforço. 

Não olha de novo. Nãoolhanãoolhanãoolha. Isso é tao errado, de tantas maneiras. Nãopecanãopecanãopeca. Oh céus, eu estou perdido.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro do apto

"Puta merda, anjo" eu disse me olhando no espelho, ou melhor, olhando para o corpo do meu anjo. Do Aziraphale. A blusa preta do pijama aberta contrastando com a pele muito pálida e macia do anjo.

Passei minha mão lentamente pela pele de Aziraphale, tocando levemente os mamilos rosados, minha pele ficando arrepiada. Mal segurei meu gemido quando desci uma das mãos pelo estômago avantajado do Anjo.

Puta merda, eu tenho o paraíso ao alcance das minhas mãos e não tinha noção disso. "Acho que vou bater umazinha".


End file.
